


Library Time

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(This was written way back in 2005. I had forgotten all about it until going through old fic.)

 

I so didn't want to write this. I was certainly trying to write a chapter on my series fic, but this just decided it wanted to be written. Library smut. The ladies of the Secretary fic are so good at it. Me, not so much. I haven't ever written a fic that's just smut. Never, never. I almost have. And I never write ficlets. So I guess you could call this a smut ficlet. Yeah, that's it. LSS I guess. I have to say it's all janedavitt's fault for starting this trend (or cult). How many others out there have something running around in your head? Let us read it. So here it is. I wrote it in about twenty minutes, so don't shoot me because it's not betaed or anything.

So on with the library smut. This could take place any time after Angel season four, then AU all the way! Have fun reading.

This wasn’t the library where they first met. No one said screw this and walked out. No one was all stuffy and had a stick up his ass. No, no one was the boss and no one was the student. They were just two people, wondering how the hell they’d gotten this far. Here, in a library. Not THE library, since it was at the bottom of a crater.

The muffled yelp that escaped her lips made him groan. They certainly didn’t want to get caught here, of all places. But the thrill of touching each other was too much. Bending her over the chair in the back of the stacks had been quite easy. A touch here, a squeeze there, and she was his. Only he really didn’t know what he was getting himself into, literally.

The trousers that pooled around her ankles trapped her from moving too much, just as his body pounding into her from behind trapped her even more. They were trying to be so quiet, but alas, Faith’s little moans just might draw a crowd. Delightful as they were, he did the only thing he could think of; he put his hand over her mouth to cover them up.

Her biting down didn’t stop his progress one bit. The pain mixed with the pleasure felt entirely too good. His other hand worked from her breasts down her stomach until he found her wet and hot. Another muffled groan escaped as he kept up his steady pace. One flick here, one thrust there.

Their day had been spent researching a demon species that wasn’t familiar to him. Faith hated research just as much as she loved fighting. But he had dragged her along with him to keep her out of trouble. She had whined and pestered until he could do nothing else other than swat her jean-clad behind to signal her to behave. The groan that escaped Faith’s mouth as his hand came back again against her other rounded cheek made him hard as a rock instantly.

He wanted to drag her off and have his way with her, but she had dropped her jeans before he could. So here he was, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the Watcher, the researcher, the keeper of books, screwing Faith, his once upon a time slayer, against a chair in the back of the Watchers’ Library.

The scent of old, musty books mingled with sweat and the smell of Faith’s arousal sent tingles down his spine. He tried to will away his impending orgasm, but the way Faith had started to clench around him, he knew that she was almost there too.

“Wesley,” Faith screeched as she tightened so hard around him, he almost saw stars.

He had forgotten about her vocalizations and had removed his hand too soon. But he didn’t care as with one last thrust, he came hard, relieving the pressure that had built up since the early morning hours when they had last been in bed together. She had squirmed and twisted around him on the back of his motorcycle earlier in the day. She had given to touching him inappropriately in the meeting that they had attended with the many other slayers as they received their assignments. Luckily, the table that they had sat behind covered her explorations.

Now this was payback. Sliding out of her, he gave her one last swat against her now naked arse as he handed her a handkerchief to clean up. He heard a small giggle escape as she pulled her jeans over her hips. Glancing over her shoulder, if he hadn’t been so busy putting himself back together, he may not have noticed that they had an audience for their spontaneous activities.

“Faith,” he said calmly. “I do believe we had an audience.”

Before he could move, Faith was off like a shot to chase after their peeping tom. Only the peeping tom didn’t move. No, he moved out from behind the bookcase that he had been hiding. Faith skidded to a halt as she saw who it was.

“Research was what I called for. Now I suggest that the two of you get to it.”

Wesley couldn’t believe his eyes. The man in front of him had been spying on them, in the library of all places.

“Shoulda joined us, G man. Always wanted to be in the middle of a Watcher sandwich.”

There was a time when Wesley would have been quite embarrassed by Faith’s ideas. But now, he just smirked as he looked to see if Giles had been affected by his snooping as Wesley probably would have been if he’d watched the scene play out before him.

As Giles’ hand connected with Faith’s arse, he wondered if Giles had been thinking the exact same thing.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library smut--with Giles!

Oh geez. Here I am, working on this. I can't believe how the plot bunnies have taken off with my mind. They just won't leave me alone, I tell you. Special thanks go out to janedavitt for starting this trend (cult). And many special thanks go out to lovesbitca, who just happened to mention that maybe Giles should join Wes and Faith in the library. I couldn't resist. I hope I didn't step on your toes, Bitca. Maybe after the big novel is done, you'll write us some Wes/Faith/Giles. Or some Spaithley. Or anything. And I just love Jane's Wes/Faith/Giles.

This fic is total smut. Library smut, to be exact. With spanking. So, if this isn't your kink, stop right here. Did I see that someone wants to trademark LSS? So here goes. This is sort of a sequel to my other story. This one is in Faith's POV. Girl's gotta have some fun!

Rating: oh dear, it's definitely smutty enough for an NC-17  
Pairing: Wes/Faith/Giles  
Summary: PWP, LSS, etc., etc.

Part Two

Faith’s ass still smarted from Wesley’s attentions the night before. When he discovered that she actually liked to be spanked, he decided that if she had misbehaved any during the day, a spanking would be forthcoming. Of course, she was bad at least once, if not twice a day, so there was always a spanking for her when they got home.

Giles still eyed them from time to time, a gleam in his eyes. He didn’t mention the incident in the Watchers’ Library again. Just thinking about him watching them made her hot and horny way too much.

Opening the refrigerator, Faith took out a carton of milk and started to chug. It felt so good to be so bad sometimes. But the carton was nearly empty. And it was her milk, for fuck’s sake. Stupid bastard must have used it and not replaced it. Her mind whirled at what his punishment should be when he arrived home.

Wes had been detained by Giles, some kind of Watcher meeting or something. No slayers, which was just fine with her. Not like Wes was her watcher, because she had none. A great fuck, a nice heater, a good bedmate, a damn good fighter, yes. Watcher? Never again. He never told her when her punches were off, unless he was at the end of those punches. He did spar with her. But he definitely didn’t “train” her.

They had an agreement. Be equals and make those fucks at the Watchers’ Council think that they were Watcher/Slayer. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Slowly, Faith peeled off her jeans and top and threw them into the basket for laundry. She’d learned quickly that the man didn’t like clothes everywhere. When her favorites started disappearing, she figured that he either threw them away or was hiding them. After a fight of epic proportions and the prerequisite make-up sex, the two finally agreed that there would be baskets in strategic places and Faith would throw her clothes there. That seemed to satisfy Wes. Of course, having like six baskets throughout the house was a bit much. What did she care though?

Scooping herself some ice cream, Faith made her way to the answering machine, which was located in Wes’ study or library or whatever the fuck he called it. The only message on it was from Princess Margaret himself. All prissy on the phone usually, in this message he practically growled that he’d be back late. Since Faith had already done her sweep, there was nothing to do but wait.

Downing her ice cream in record time, Faith decided that she might as well try to wait up for the bastard. Slumping down onto the sofa with a magazine, she proceeded to flip through the thing. Eventually her eyes became heavy, so she slid down into the leather, feeling the coolness hit her mostly naked body. She wondered what he’d think to find her in his study with nothing on but her skimpy underwear.

She awoke a few hours later to voices. Not just Wes’ smooth whiskey drawl, but another familiar voice.

“So sorry to wake you, my dear. You looked so peaceful,” Wes declared.

Giles was sitting in the opposite armchair across from Wes. Both had a drink in their hands. They didn’t look really drunk, but the glasses were almost empty. Which meant that they’d been sitting there watching her for a while. Shit, perverts. Couldn’t even get decent sleep without someone ruining it.

“Yeah, whatever. Didn’t know you’d bring a buddy home.”

“Buddy? Rupert isn’t a buddy, Faith,” Wes answered.

That gleam Faith had noticed in the weeks before was back in Giles’ eyes. Slowly, Faith peeled herself off the leather and sat up, not bothering to hide anything from their eyes. Why should she?

“So G man. What’s up for you to be here at say,” Faith glanced over at the clock. Fuck it was like four o’clock in the morning. “Four fucking o’clock in the morning?”

“I would have thought you’d still be up, Faith, seeing as you are a Slayer.”

“Yep, Giles. I’d still be up if it wasn’t for stud over there. Kept me up most of last night fucking. Just catching up on the shut eye.”

Wes raised his eyebrow at Faith’s confession, but didn’t say anything about the statement. Giles smiled a little, but said nothing also.

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll go upstairs now so you two boys can chat.”

Before she could make it out of the room, Giles touched her arm, almost making her swing back in return.

“This concerns you also, Faith. Please stay. There is a project that needs attention. Your special attention, along with Wesley’s.”

She saw out of the corner of her eye Wes nod slightly in agreement. She’d have to get the full story from him later. Giles went on to explain about their assignment. It sounded tough. But not too bad. Wes didn’t seem particularly worried. He’d scrunch those eyebrows together if he was wicked worried.

“I’m in. No prob,” she answered when Giles finished with his explanation.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear. Well, I guess I’ll be going,” Giles said as he started to get up from his chair. “I do hope you realize that this assignment is dangerous. The two of you may not come back from it.”

“I believe we know the risks,” Wes said. “Faith?”

“Yeah. Got it. But Rupert didn’t say the magic word.”

Faith didn’t know why those words came out of her mouth. Maybe the way Giles explained it was so mechanical. Like he didn’t care what happened to the two of them. That she knew wasn’t true. He just seemed off right then. Like there was something else on his mind.

“Excuse me?” he shot back.

“No magic word, no work done.”

Wes snorted a little, but didn’t join in. Damn, she really wanted to push Giles’ buttons right then. Not sure why, she thought.

“Faith, you are a slayer.”

“Yep,” Faith answered, looking herself over quickly. “Last time I looked. Lookin’ mighty fine tonight too. You didn’t mention my outfit once tonight either. Because of your fucking meeting, I didn’t get to do a full sweep.”

She saw Wes swallow, eyes going dark. Fuck, how he could burn a hole right through her with just a look made her want to go up in flames. And she wasn’t even talking to him. But the eyes said it all. Once Giles left, she’d get bent over the desk before Giles had even walked down the outside stairs.

“You will do your assignment. Nothing more. I don’t suppose that saying the magic word will make a bit of difference,” Giles said defensively.

“But at least it would be polite, now wouldn’t it?”

“Faith, I do believe that you’ve insulted our guest.”

Fuck, you think so Wes, Faith wanted to growl back. Maybe it was the fact that she had gotten a decent amount of sleep combined with too little slaying. The slap on her butt that she received from Wes as he approached her made her realize that Giles should leave right then. Or he’d see even more than he did in those stacks. Or was that Wes’ intent?

The sting from Wes’ spank was replaced by a tight squeeze from his long fingers as he ground himself against her. Damn, he was already hard. Right in front of Giles. Unless this was all planned. That gleam she had noticed for the past couple of weeks did mean something. Her fantasies had been filled with a lot of naughty thoughts. Could those thoughts be coming true?

Giles approached her from the front, standing not a foot from her.

“I do think she needs to be taught a lesson,” Giles explained.

Looking down, Faith noticed that he was hard also. He definitely couldn’t hide that erection. She didn’t know whether to be grateful or run and hide realizing that they both might take a turn with her. Hell, she and Wes weren’t totally exclusive. Not that they had time to be anything other than that. Who else would understand what they did?

Giles would understand. He would definitely understand.

Faith didn’t waste time, but brought her hand quickly behind Giles and swatted him hard. That brought him closer to her. That made Wes tighten his hold on her.

“Faith. My desk, now,” Wes barked out the order.

She didn’t know which she liked more. The fact that the two of them were in on this or that the two of them would spank her. The thong she had on would do nothing to shield her from them burning her ass up.

“Rupert, it was you that was insulted.”

Giles’ hands weren’t as large as Wes’ hands, but they still packed a punch as the first spank was administered. As he methodically made her ass red, Faith calmed her mind and stuck out her ass even more for him.

Wes added a few more for good measure after Giles finished. She could tell it was him just by the feel of his hand on her backside. She had closed her eyes on that first one, to absorb what they were doing to her. If one of them didn’t touch her right then, she’d rip off the thong herself and take care of business. But Wes knew exactly what she wanted, because he ripped the damn thing off himself.

It all happened so fast after that. Clothes went flying. She found herself on her knees finally, one set of hands groping her now burning ass, another set of hands pinching her nipples. Opening her eyes, she found Wes directly in front of her. As his head descended to pull a nipple into his mouth, a finger from the back found its way inside, deep.

All that time, she still felt the lingering effects of the spanking. That just intensified every sensation for her. She could feel Giles’ erection rubbing against her hot backside. She could feel Wes suckle her breasts until she thought she could take no more. Her hands reached out to find that he was hard as stone. Stroking up and down, she heard a groan come from somewhere.

Wes released her breast with a pop and arose to suck on her neck while Giles kept up his steady thrust back and forth with his finger inside her. But she wanted something more, more than just a finger. Kissing down Wes’ chest, she nipped his nipples, eliciting a gasp from him. Working her tongue down his stomach, she finally swirled it over the tip of his erection lightly. Giles had taken his finger away. The feel of him pushing against her made her take Wes all the way inside her mouth.

They all groaned at the same time. Giles thrust his way in as Faith swallowed around Wes. As she moved up and down over his shaft, Wes gently moved in time with her. Giles felt a little foreign inside of her, but his timed thrusts felt fucking wonderful, especially when his fingers started to play with her.

Damn, she’d never done it with two guys before. Not like she hadn’t ever dreamed about it. It was like she was filled to the max. God, she just wished she could see what the two of them looked like doing this to her. Just thinking about them made her start to clench, making her speed up her swipes at Wes. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, making her hollow out her cheeks even more. Giles went off like a rocket almost immediately after she did. Wes wasn’t too long to follow, almost gagging her since she really wasn’t paying that much attention.

Shit, her bones were too liquid to notice anything at the moment other than her insides had turned to jelly. Slowly, the three of them fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, all satiated.

“Faith, get up. We have work to do,” she heard far off in her mind.

Shit, Wes just needs to chill, she thought. Hadn’t she just given him the best blow job of his life? Opening her eyes, she wasn’t tangled with two Watchers any more. Her head was down on a desk. Not just any desk. One of those damn desks in the Watchers’ Library.

“Just a little tired,” she mumbled out.

A dream? That was all a fucking dream? She could have sworn…

“Here, look through this one, since you were the one to get some beauty sleep, you need to contribute,” Wes chided.

“Beauty sleep? What the fuck? How long have I been asleep?”

“Perhaps an hour, maybe more. Lost track of time. Why?”

He looked too damn serious with that book in his hands. She was asleep? It couldn’t have all been a dream. No fucking way.

“I just had this wicked ass dream is all.”

Wes perked up at her pronouncement. Damn stupid Watcher. “Slayer dream.”

Slayer horniness, she thought to add. Stretching, she realized that the dream did nothing for that department. Wes just sat there, turning pages, reading some language she couldn’t even start to comprehend. So she took her hand and placed it directly on the page to block his reading.

“Did you want something?”

“Well, now that I’m rested, we should go patrolling,” Faith answered. And fuck like bunnies afterwards, she didn’t add.

“We need to research.”

“Fuck research.”

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me. This is doing nothing for me.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you. Sit down.”

“Nah.”

Pushing his hands away from the book, she shoved his chair back and straddled him before he could get another order out.

“Faith, this is not what we are supposed to be doing.”

“It’s just, I had this dream, and now I’m so fuckin’ horny.”

He clamped down on her ass then, thrusting forward. If they had been undressed, she would have come right then. Picking her up, he placed her on the desk before him and stripped off her pants and underwear. Before she could invite him to join her, he thrust three fingers up into her, rolling his tongue around her clit, licking and sucking until she came with such force the desk almost toppled over.

Wes had his jeans and boxers down around his ankles before she had a chance to recover. As he worked his way inside of her slowly, he smiled down at her.

“You had a wet dream then?” he whispered in her ear.

“We should have library sex more often.”

With that, Wes thrust into her a few more times, groaning in completion. A figure appeared over his shoulder, swatting Wes’ ass, driving him inside her once again, making her come yet again.

“There the two of you are,” Giles purred as he spanked Wes again, eliciting a groan from the two of them.

Damn, she thought. Slayer dreams do mean something.


End file.
